Collision
by amycakes
Summary: He was trying to make Elena realise that when two objects collided, collateral damage was a given. Klaus finds him sooner than expected though and all his plans come crashing down. Klefan


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own shit.

Warnings: We all know what kind of strange things run through my head and my imagination's ability to turn any scene into a possible stage for homosexuality between two presumably straight main characters. Tiny spoilers post-homecoming.

* * *

><p><em>Collision<em>

* * *

><p>Stefan growled in frustration as he heard her voice filter through the decrepit living room upstairs. Of course Bonnie would tell her, there was no way the little witch could keep his location a secret – she had a good poker face, he knew that from experience but as soon as Elena called and probably put on a little waterworks the truth would come spilling out.<p>

And now she was here and he had to deal with her.

He stared back unflinchingly as she mentioned Klaus' violent reaction. They'd survive, they always did. And they still had Damon on their side to figure things out – this had to be done. Convincing her of that though just wasn't an option he had time to indulge.

"Look Elena, it's just not my problem anymore, I'm not giving in to Klaus."

She stared back at him, disgusted. "What happened to you?"

He glared as she shook her head. "Gee, I don't know Elena, I was compelled to do a psychotic hybrid's bidding, that kind of thing does a number on you."

"So you're just going to go ahead with your little revenge plan regardless of whether everyone in Mystic Falls becomes collateral damage?"

He just shrugged. "That's what they get for living in Mystic Falls." It was true, something supernatural was going to come along again and terrorize the town anyway, you'd think that by now a few of the long-term residents would have packed up and left. It definitely lived up to it's name, that's for sure, one could never complain about a shortage of strange happenings in Virginia.

Besides, it was his town first right?

He decided not to voice that thought though considering the dark glare she was already sending his way. "Look," he began, trying to placate her, "if you're really that worried about Jeremy why don't you just go on holidays for a while? Or better yet, pack up and move?"

Apparently that wasn't the best choice of words either because he received a stinging slap across the face for his insensitivity. Snarling he lashed out and pushed her, not enough to hurt but enough to send a warning that he wasn't going to put up with her coming here and demanding he do what she says.

"Back off Elena." He growled lowly, knowing his brother was probably waiting outside, listening to their whole conversation with enhanced vampire hearing. He really didn't need Damon involved. He wouldn't listen to Elena but they both knew if anyone could convince him, it was Damon.

"Why is this such a personal vendetta for you?" She whispered, pushing him away from her, putting a few feet of distance between them.

He just stared, stoically. She wouldn't understand, she couldn't. She didn't know the half of his history with Klaus – how close they'd been in the twenties, how Stefan had felt back then...how he'd been beginning to feel now...but Klaus had broken that trust – broken him. And he was going to pay him back, regardless of who else got hurt in the process. After all when two objects such as them collide, there's always damage of a collateral nature.

"Elena, you wouldn't understand." He turned to walk away, not wanting to see the indignant expression he knew would be coming.

"What the hell, Stefan?" She was truly angry now, coming after him and grabbing his shoulder to pull him back around.

He closed his eyes, running his hands over his face. "Klaus and I...we were friends." He opened his eyes just in time to catch her nodding.

At the look her sent her she merely rolled her eyes. "I figured as much."

He raised an eyebrow but continued. "I don't think you understand what it felt like Elena. To l-...to actually, really care about someone and then have them betray you like that."

She frowned and he cursed at himself for his almost-slip. "You're talking about the compulsion right?"

He nodded.

"I can understand how much that hurt Stefan but you're _so_ angry..." He guessed it couldn't make sense to her. Even if she understood why it hurt, unless she could actually feel what he did, she couldn't comprehend it. It was...otherworldly. Nonsensical.

"I don't want..." He trailed off. "I don't mean to hurt you Elena, you're still one of my best friends." He felt guilty at that, her emotions splayed clearly across his face as the words hit her but he powered on, trying not to let her upset deter him. "But from where I was...what he did...it was..."

He knew the word he was trying to say but couldn't find a way to force it out of his mouth.

"Unforgivable." It was a whisper, coming not from him – or Elena but from the door to the cellar.

He whipped around at supernatural speed, staring unmoving at the figure in the doorway before turning back to Elena, enraged. "You brought him here?" He yelled, enraged.

"No!" She backed up, hands raised in front of her. "I swear Stefan I didn't tell him anything."

He glared. "Get out." He hissed at her, watching her hesitate before giving a small, nod, skittering around him and rushing passed Klaus – who surprisingly didn't try to stop her – and bolting up the stairs.

He felt his fangs itching to drop in his fury as he stared at the blonde, waiting in the shadowy corner of the room.

"Come now Stefan, it wasn't that hard to deduce that all I had to do to find you was follow the beautiful Elena."

He couldn't help but let his eyes dart down to the hybrid's full, pink lips as he spoke and he mentally scolded himself. How could he possibly extract a good whelping of revenge onto the original if he couldn't keep his head in the game?

He tried to appear nonchalant as he leaned back against the opposite wall, staring at the original to try and gauge his reactions. "They're not here Klaus." He spread his arms wide gesturing to the empty room. Of course they really were here, unbeknownst to the hybrid so it made Stefan a little antsy about his presence all the same. You never could trust witches, that was a fact of vampire life.

"Stefan," the original seemed to groan before pushing forward off the wall. "Why can't we just go back to how things used to be?"

He might have felt a little guilty, maybe even considered the plea if it weren't for the sarcastic overtone he detected. He knew Klaus too well.

"Clearly you know why, considering you were listening to everything Elena and I just said." He remained unmoving as the blonde stepped closer and closer across the room.

"Stef, come on." He was standing right in front of him now, literally toe to toe with only an inch of distance between their faces.

Stefan merely glared. "No."

"Don't make me compel you again!" Furious turquoise eyes clashed with his and he flinched, brow furrowing as he closed his own.

"Don't." He growled through grit teeth.

Klaus laughed sarcastically. "You're not giving me a _choice_ Stefan!" He spat, shooting out his hand to grab him by the throat. "You never give me a choice!"

Stefan's eyes snapped open at that, spitting fire as he threw a fist out, catching the hybrid in the cheek. He darted away as the blonde's head snapped to the side and rubbed a hand over his aching throat.

"You've always had a choice!" He screamed. "You just make the wrong ones!"

Their eyes locked across the room once more in a heated stare. "You ruin everything you touch." Stefan whispered, watching as Klaus' face dropped, for once showing an ounce of emotion. Hurt.

Relishing in the fact the he was the one in control this time, that he was the aggressor and not the one ending up hurt he flew forward, shoving the original back and taking him by the neck, holding him back against the wall in a reversal of their previous role.

Leaning down he whispered in Klaus' ear, fingers tightening around his throat as he delivered the final blow. "I cared about you." He hissed. "You _had_ me."

And with that the brunette turned and stalked up the stairs, rushing out of the house as the sunlight began to burn him, the witches clearly angry with him for leaving the hybrid down there alone.

"Stefan!" It took everything he had in him not to turn around. To squash the bubble of hope rising in the bottom of his stomach and quash the part of him that wanted to see Klaus' chasing him as a victory.

He continued walking, gravel crunching underfoot as his feet hit the ground hard in long, angry strides. One minute he was sure of himself, deciding soundly that he wouldn't turn around or give the hybrid the satisfaction of an explanation and the next minute – he was on the ground.

Tackled to the ground.

The gravel dug into his back as he rolled over and he groaned, trying to sit up. "What the fuck?"

"This isn't over Stefan!" The blonde hissed, shoving him back down. "I've lost everything!" He growled, blue eyes pinning him in place. "I'm not losing you too!"

Stefan glared. "It's a little late for that now!" The original only frowned, staying firmly in place, ruining any possible chance the brunette had of making a run for it. "You compelled me!" He tried to get the hybrid to understand. "You took away my free will, how can you expect me to trust you after that?"

"It was for your own good!" He roared, a tinge of European accent showing through. "Come on, Stefan!" He groaned, "you didn't want to feel guilty all the time!"

"That doesn't give you the right to decide for me," he glared up at the hybrid, squinting as the sunlight hurt his sensitive eyes.

"So when Damon and Elena lock you in a cellar so you can't drink human blood, that's not them deciding for you?" He could see the fire burning in turquoise eyes – Klaus was definitely furious. "What makes me any different to them?"

Stefan stared.

What was he supposed to say to that? The hybrid had done something that he (apparently) believed was in Stefan's best interests, even if it was against his will. His relationship with Klaus might have been a little more fucked up than his relationship with Elena or Damon, but in theory it was all the same.

He groaned, closing his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

Klaus moved then, standing up and turning to walk away. This just confused Stefan even more. "I don't understand what you want from me!" He yelled, watching the original stop and tense. "You said that I'd earned my freedom – that I could go!"

"Because I thought you'd stay!" The original whipped around. "I thought you'd stay Stefan!"

Stefan's heart dropped out of his chest as they both fell silent. What do you do in this situation? Take a chance and risk being burned again? Was it worth it? Was _Klaus_ worth it?

Stefan didn't have to think to know the answer to that.

"I can't go back to being just friends." He murmured quietly, toeing the invisible line he was terrified to cross.

He looked up then and in seconds the distance between them was closed and Klaus was pushing him back against a tree behind him, Stefan moaning as their bodies collided and the hybrid pressed against him.

"Who ever said I wanted to be friends, ripper?"

Lips crashed down on his.

A collision could still be something brilliant, regardless of collateral damage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Consider this a thank you for AAO reaching 300 reviews, plus an apology for the lateness of a Falling update. Long story short, I've started it twice and my computer has crashed twice before I've learned to save after _every_ paragraph - it's taxing! Needless to say, new computer is coming sometime this week.

Plus, this totally had to be done after seeing the new ep, they practically write themselves.


End file.
